The Lord Grey
by Anathema Potter Riddle
Summary: Lily e James Potter tiveram gêmeos, cada um recebeu uma profecia. O mais velho será aquele que terá o poder de derrotar o atual Lorde das Trevas e o mais novo será aquele que escolherá o destino de todos. Suas histórias estão entrelaçadas, assim como seus nascimentos, contudo esta história é sobre Lugh Helianthus Potter o Lorde Cinza/The Lord Grey.
1. Prólogo: A Profecia

**Sinopse:** Lily e James Potter tiveram gêmeos, cada um recebeu uma profecia. O mais velho será aquele que terá o poder de derrotar o atual Lorde das Trevas e o mais novo será aquele que escolherá o destino de todos. Suas histórias estão entrelaçadas, assim como seus nascimentos, contudo esta história é sobre Lugh Helianthus Potter o Lorde Cinza/The Lord Grey.

**Notas:**

1) Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem a J. , apenas Lugh pertence a mim.

2) Aviso de linguagens forte e de possíveis cenas fortes, como por exemplo, abuso, estupro, tortura, morte, canibalismo, sexo explícito podendo ser entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ou não. Para aqueles que não conseguem aguentar qualquer um dos exemplos citados a cima, por favor, evite ler esta fanfiction. Com relação a comentários referentes as cenas citadas, aceito apenas comentários construtivos e/ou educados sobre o mesmo, afinal o leitor foi avisado.

3) Essa história não possui como objetivo gerar lucro ou renda para mim, apenas satisfação ao escrevê-la e ao ler os seus comentários.

4) Peço desculpas para qualquer erro de português, tentarei minimizá-los ao máximo, contudo nossa língua é complexa e eventualmente erros poderão passar desapercebidos por mim, principalmente por não possuir um beta.

5) Caso goste dessa fanfiction, por favor, deixe seu comentário, isso ajuda muito o autor em perceber como a história está sendo aceita, pode também resolver erros de enredos não percebidos, erros ortográficos ou gerar ideias para serem incrementadas a esta historia ou até mesmo para a criação de uma outra história.

**The Lord Grey: Prólogo – A Profecia**

**01/08/1980**

O Sol começava a tocar e a iluminar a terra quando uma bela mulher com longos cabelos compridos, tão loiros que pareciam fios de prata, dona de uma pele alva e detentora de grandes e brilhantes orbes azuis, acariciava sua barriga levemente com um pequeno sorriso de admiração e felicidade.

Segundos pareceram horas para a futura mãe, com tudo, assim que os raios do sol tocaram sua face ela sentiu seus sentidos sendo desligados. Ela começou a ver tudo ao seu redor como imagens embaçadas e confusas, como se estivesse vendo o seu laboratório enquanto via uma luz brilhante através dos olhos de outra pessoa, isso a estava desorientando.

Sabendo que ela estaria prevendo algo a mulher rapidamente enviou um pulso de magia através de sua mão direita como sua última ação antes que entrasse em colapso, a magia enviada foi na direção de uma pena negra e elegante que se encontrava em uma pequena mesa de carvalho no canto de seu laboratório.

A elegante pena era uma pena de repetição rápida, ou seja, assim que o pulso de energia a atingiu ela pareceu ganhar vida, começando a flutuar a apenas alguns centímetros do pergaminho que se encontrava aberto em cima da mesa de carvalho onde anteriormente ela se encontrava.

Ela continuou a levitar esperando a primeira palavra ser dita para que então ela pudesse começar a trabalhar.

Contudo, ela não precisou ficar esperando por muito tempo já que sua mestra de repente virou em sua direção, seus orbes azuis celestes se encontravam vidrados, não havia nenhum tipo de expressão em seu belo rosto e no lugar de uma voz melodiosa e feminina, uma voz masculina e antiga poderia se escutada:

"_O guardião da magia virá..."_

"_O filho que nasceu no dia em que os frutos plantados poderão ser colhidos..."_

"_No dia que agradecemos ao Senhor e a Senhora a todas as nossas bênçãos..."_

"_Criança da luz..."_

"_Tocada pela morte..."_

"_E criada em meio ao ódio de seu sangue..."_

"_O guardião da magia virá..."_

"_E assim, o Lorde Cinza/The Lord Grey renascerá..."_

"_Ele irá decidir..."_

"_O destino do mundo..."_

"_O filho com a percepção divida..."_

"_Ele que decidirá o destino do mundo..."_

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da bela mulher e com isso a pena perdeu sua vida, voltando a ficar deita imóvel na pequena mesa.

Selene se levanta rapidamente indo na direção do pergaminho, após ler seu conteúdo um sorriso radiante toma conta de seu rosto, ela esfrega sua barriga novamente e murmura:

- O nosso senhor está vindo Luna... Você ouviu meu amor? – Ela continua a esfregar sua barriga, é claro que ela ainda não estava grávida, mas isso não significa muita coisa para ela. Afinal ela já havia visto. O que ela viu? Ela viu uma bela menina com cabelos loiros platinados e com grandes orbes azuis celestes olhando para ela, chamando-a de mamãe. Sim, sua Luna era perfeita.

- Bem eu preciso avisar aos outros! – Ela diz, andando rapidamente na direção da porta que dava acesso ao primeiro andar de sua casa, sem ao menos poupar um olhar para os seu laboratório ou a poção que ela sabia que já estava pronta. Antes que a pesada porta de madeira se fechasse por completo, Selene envia um novo pulso de magia que faz com que o fogo do caldeirão se apague.

Se alguém estivesse observando a região de Ottery St. Catchpole teria visto uma grande águia saindo de uma casa de formato estranho parecido com uma grande torre negra, carregando várias cartas em suas garras logo após o nascer do sol, porém como não havia qualquer pessoa fazendo isso, ninguém além de poucos membros da sociedade bruxa ficariam sabendo da profecia feita em Lughnasadh sobre o novo senhor que havia nascido no dia honrar a deidade celta que representa o Sol.

###

**31/07/1980**

Lily Potter estava cozinhando algo maravilhoso, o cheiro deixa toda a pequena e confortável casa dos Potter mais caseira.

Sirius Black que parecia morar lá por causa da grande quantidade de tempo que passava dentro da residência em Godric's Hollow, se encontrava naquele momento com James Potter.

Juntos, dois quartos dos Marauders estavam criando o plano perfeito para que assim pudessem obter Lily longe do fogão e por consequência da cozinha tempo o suficiente para que eles pudessem roubar o delicioso alimento que ali estava sendo preparado. Após ficarem satisfeitos com o plano que haviam criados sozinhos e que eles iriam esfregar mais tarde esse fato no rosto de Moony que vivia dizendo que eles não poderiam vir com um plano descente nem que pudessem prever o futuro, os dois entraram em ação.

Padfoot rapidamente e silenciosamente cruzou a sala e se escondeu atrás da porta da cozinha, já Prongs correu para perto da lareira e começo a gritar:

- O que você quer aqui Snivellus?! Já falei que não quero o seu nariz enorme na minha casa e muito menos perto da minha Lily! – Ele gritava o mais alto possível tentando assim atrair a atenção de sua esposa.

E funcionou! A expressão da ruiva mudou rapidamente de alegre para irritada, afinal ela já havia dito milhares de vezes para James que ele deveria tratar Severus de forma cortês. Assim seguindo os gritos de seu marido foi gingando em direção a sala, irritada que não conseguia se mover livremente com o tamanho de sua barriga.

"Mais um mês... Só preciso aguentar mais um mês e assim terei meu lindo bebê em meus braços". – Ela pensava. No momento em que a jovem mulher chegou perto da lareira ela viu que havia algo errado, a mesma estava apagada e James não estava mais na sala.

Ela parou por alguns segundos olhando confusa ao seu redor, uma única resolução ao que estava vivenciando se tornou presente em sua mente, os dois Marauders estavam pregando uma peça nela, visando o ensopado que ela estava fazendo para o jantar daquele dia, raciocinando rápido ele imaginou que James deve ter saído pela outra porta e dado a volta no corredor, fazendo com que ela não pudesse ver o malandro escapando um pouco antes de ela entrar no cômodo.

Mais irritada do que antes ela gingou na direção da cozinha se preparando para enviar vários feitiços nos dois.

Cruzando a soleira da porta ela conseguia ver os dois brincalhões acabando com seu precioso trabalho, porém antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e algo molhado escorrendo por suas coxas até o chão.

"Água? Que estranho..." – Ela pensou, porém ao investigar o que era toda aquela umidade a ruiva percebeu que sua bolsa havia estourado. – "Ah... minha bolsa estourou é claro! Por isso que senti toda essa água escorrendo por minhas pernas... Minha bolsa estourou!" – Ela pensou desesperada.

- James! – Ela gritou.

- Você sabe as regras Lily, conseguimos enganá-la, então como prêmios para nossa vitória todo o alimento será nosso... – ele dizia enquanto pegava mais um pouco de comida da panela.

- Não James! Minha bolsa! – Ela gritava desesperada, tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Querida deve ser outro alarme falso, quantas vezes nós fomos para o St. Mungus somente esse mês? – Ele perguntou de forma retórica sem ao menos parar o que estava fazendo.

Sirius para adicionar seus dois centavos respondeu ao amigo:

- Acho que uma dúzia de vezes companheiro. – Diz com um ar brincalhão. – Por isso que nem esposa eu tenho.

O rosto de Lily ganha uma sombra vermelha, seus olhos se fecham levemente e seu nariz se contrai com sua raiva.

- James Charlus Potter!- "Usar o nome completo sempre faz a diferença"- Lily pensou satisfeita ao ver o desespero no rosto de seu marido ao olhar para ela. - Eu preciso ir pro St. Mungus agora. Estou entrando em trabalho de parto. – Falou de forma controlada e fria e naquele momento James sabia que estava ferrado, seu rosto ficou pálido e ele parecia tremer um pouco. Lily gritando era assustadora, mas quando ela estava no seu pior humor era quando ela diminuía o tom de voz, simplesmente assustadora.

- Merlim! – Ele gritou. – Sirius pegue a bolsa de Lily lá no quarto... Venha amor, vamos usar o flu para ir para o hospital. – Já começou a guiar sua esposa de volta para sala, sem nem se quer olhar para ver se Padfoot havia seguido a sua ordem ou não.

Alguns minutos depois da chegada do casal, o mesmo poderia se encontrada em um quarto privado onde foi explicado que a jovem mulher ainda não estava dilatada o suficiente para começar o parto e por isso a parteira iria entrar de vez em quando para verificar o estado dela até que o parto realmente pudesse ser realizado.

Enquanto isso dois homens andavam de um lado para o outro querendo fugir dos gritos de Lily informando que ela iria cortar o amigo de James e que ela nunca mais iria deixá-lo tocá-la.

- Companheiro... Não queria ser você neste momento. – Sirus murmura ao ouvir a criatividade de Lily informando como ela iria castrar James.

O homem em questão só ficava cada vez mais pálido, parecendo que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Longas e excruciantes horas se passaram até que finalmente a parteira informou que Lily estava pronta para dar a luz, porém nem um deles sabia quanto tempo isso realmente iria levar.

Muitos gritos, suor, lágrimas e ameaças depois. Faltando segundos para o dia acabar, foi quando gritos de uma pequena criança poderiam ser ouvidos por todo o cômodo.

Nos braços de Lily Potter se encontrava um belo e saudável menino, ele possuía os cabelos castanhos bagunçados típicos dos Potters, em seu rosto gordinho já podiam ser vistas as semelhanças com o Senhor Potter, contudo grandes orbes verdes que se assemelhavam muito com os de sua mãe se abriram e encararam por breves instantes o rosto cansado, mas satisfeito de Lily Potter.

O casal feliz olhava hipnotizado para aquele pequenino ser que juntos colocaram no mundo, a parteira com um sorriso secreto somente perguntou:

- Qual será o nome do bebê?

E a ruiva sem pestanejar disse:

- Harry James Potter – E sorriu muito feliz com sigo por ter deixado seu marido com cara de surpresa. – "A melhor peça que eu consegui pregar com certeza"- Afinal ela havia dito a James que ela jamais colocaria o dele em seu bebê, nem mesmo como o nome do meio, dizendo que não queria um brincalhão como seu pai e padrinho, mas na verdade ela estava querendo fazer uma surpresa e parece que ela conseguiu com o olhar de bobo que seu marido ficou depois ouvir aquilo.

Muito contente com a decisão de sua mulher, James não conseguiu se segurar e beijou sua esposa rapidamente de forma firme e apaixonada, contudo a alegria do casal se tornou rapidamente em pânico quando Lily solto um grito, a medibruxa surpresa lançou rapidamente um feitiço diagnóstico na mulher e constatou algo surpreendente.

- Bem querida, parece que há mais um para nascer. – O espanto nos rostos do jovem casal foi o suficiente para fazer com que a idosa soltar uma risada. – Acho melhor você correr para preparar tudo para o jovem que virá meu rapaz.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirá-los de seu estupor, James beijou sua mulher mais uma vez, disse que logo estaria lá e saiu correndo do hospital, afinal eles precisariam de mais um berço e um monte de coisas que haviam comprado apenas para um bebê.

Chegando na sala de espera ele apenas começou arrastar Padfoot para o flu dizendo somente:

- Harry... Saudável... Lily... Outro bebê... Coisas para comprar! - E por isso que vários bruxos poderiam ver durante horas dois homens correndo como baratas tontas pelo Beco Diagonal tentando escolher e comprar as coisas certas para um bebê.

**01/08/1980**

Exatamente as 05h24min da manhã no nascer do sol em Londres, Lily Potter deu a luz a um lindo e saudável menino.

Diferente de seu irmão, o filho mais novo do casal possuía as madeixas vermelhas como as de sua mãe, porém tão arrepiadas quanto a de qualquer homem Potter. Lily bufa com essa visão. Dono de uma pele que parecia ter sido beijada pelo sol, mesmo nunca tendo estado no mesmo, bochechas gordinhas e nariz de botão completavam o quadro, a jovem mãe sorriu feliz, seu bebê surpresa parecia muito com ela, ele apenas tinha os cabelos bagunçados dos Potters.

Nada poderia ter preparado o casal para o que eles veriam a seguir. O pequenino ser em nos braços da ruiva abriu seus olhinhos, porém seus olhos não eram castanhos, nem azuis ou verdes como esperado por todos na sala na verdade a criança havia nascido com heterocromia que significa que a criança possuía olhos de cores diferentes um dos outro.

Lily e todos os presentes encararam os orbes de cores diferentes, contudo não era só isso a surpresa. O olho direto de bebê era carmesim, como se tivesse sido tingido com sangue, ele era da mesma cor que suas madeixas, já o seu olho esquerdo era dourado como o sol que invadia o quarto pela janela.

Naquele instante Lily se apaixonou uma segunda vez por seu filho.

- Qual será o nome do bebê? – A parteira perguntou, sem ao menos mostrar a surpresa em seu rosto pelos olhos estranhos da criança.

- Lugh¹ Helianthus² Potter – O nome escapuliu de seus lábios, ela não sabia com havia chegado com aquele nome, porém ela admitiu que ele era adequado ao seu pequeno filho.

James sorri para o nome.

- Um nome forte e perfeito para data meu amor. – Ele diz, beijando a cabecinha de seu filho mais novo enquanto segura o seu mais velho. Despercebido pelo casal, certo lobisomem tirou uma foto naquele exato momento, registrando assim o dia mais feliz daquela pequena família.

**Notas:**

Lugh - O deus Lugh era adorado pelos celtas como uma deidade do sol. Essa conexão com o sol pode explicar o seu nome (que significa "aquele que brilha"), e também pode explicar os atributos que ele mostrou: ele era bonito, perpetuamente jovem, e tinha uma tremenda energia e vitalidade. Esta energia se manifesta especialmente no número de habilidades que ele tinha, segundo a lenda, ele era mestre de todos os ofícios. Na lenda ele era um Criador/Construtor, um Ferreiro, um campeão, um harpista, um herói, um poeta, um historiador, um feiticeiro, e um artesão. Pouco tempo depois Lugh se tornou o Deus Rei do panteão Celta, por ser sábio e um hábil guerreiro.

Helianthus – Significa Girassol em latim e é considerada a flor que representa Lugh que é a divindade solar do panteão celta.


	2. Capítulo 1: O Novo Marauder

**Sinopse:** Lily e James Potter tiveram gêmeos, cada um recebeu uma profecia. O mais velho será aquele que terá o poder de derrotar o atual Lorde das Trevas e o mais novo será aquele que escolherá o destino de todos. Suas histórias estão entrelaçadas, assim como seus nascimentos, contudo esta história é sobre Lugh Helianthus Potter o Lorde Cinza/The Lord Grey.

Agradeço aos favoritos e ao review que minha primeira história recebeu no prólogo.

Peço que aqueles que tenham lido essa história, tendo gostado ou não mandem seus reviews explicando seus motivos, estou aberta a ideias, a dicas e qualquer coisa que poderá me ajudar a criar uma história divertida e interessante para mim e para todos aqueles que a lerem a partir deste momento.

Com relação a frequência de posts, tentarei manter um capítulo por semana, não posso prometer, pois trabalho em tempo integral e aos sábados faço curso então só possuo realmente o domingo para escrever grandes quantidades de texto.

**Notas:**

1) Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem a J. , apenas Lugh pertence a mim.

2) Aviso de linguagens forte e de possíveis cenas fortes, como por exemplo, abuso, estupro, tortura, morte, canibalismo, sexo explícito podendo ser entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ou não. Para aqueles que não conseguem aguentar qualquer um dos exemplos citados a cima, por favor, evite ler esta fanfiction. Com relação a comentários referentes as cenas citadas, aceito apenas comentários construtivos e/ou educados sobre o mesmo, afinal o leitor foi avisado.

3) Essa história não possui como objetivo gerar lucro ou renda para mim, apenas satisfação ao escrevê-la e ao ler os seus comentários.

4) Peço desculpas para qualquer erro de português, tentarei minimizá-los ao máximo, contudo nossa língua é complexa e eventualmente erros poderão passar desapercebidos por mim, principalmente por não possuir um beta.

5) Caso goste dessa fanfiction, por favor, deixe seu comentário, isso ajuda muito o autor em perceber como a história está sendo aceita, pode também resolver erros de enredos não percebidos, erros ortográficos ou gerar ideias para serem incrementadas a esta historia ou até mesmo para a criação de uma outra história.

**Capítulo 1: O Novo Marauder**

Às três da manha de uma segunda-feira poderiam ser ouvidos gritos e choros em Godric's Hollow. Naquele momento uma jovem mulher ruiva, com incríveis orbes esmeraldinos acabará de acordar com o barulho que um par de gêmeos estava fazendo. A mulher se encontrava em um estado pior do que apropriado, seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados, já em baixo de seus olhos olheiras profundas podem ser vistas e sua tez pálida parecia que ela estava doente.

"Ela estava exausta, quem poderia imaginar que duas coisinhas pequenininhas como seus preciosos filhos poderiam fazer tanto barulho?" - Seu momento de desespero é explodido com um choro mais alto do que o normal.

A mulher bufa exasperada com a situação, porém antes que ela se mexesse na cama seu marido já estava levantando para atender as chamadas dos dois "diabinhos", com a pouca luz ambiente no cômodo ela poderia ver a silhueta de James se afastando da cama indo em direção a porta. Lily fecha levemente os olhos esperando que uma forte luz entrar no quarto quando o moreno a abrisse, contudo isso não aconteceu, o jovem pai saiu por uma pequena fresta e logo depois fechou a porta sem um único som.

"Provavelmente tomando cuidado para não me acordár." – Lily pensou com carinho.

Sabendo que caso o marido precisasse de ajuda ele iria chamá-la a ruiva deito seu corpo por completo novamente na cama, esperando ganhar algumas poucas horas de sono. Contudo quando ela estava começando a pegar no sono ela escuta um berro vindo do cômodo ao lado.

Tendo em mente que o cômodo ao lado era o cômodo que seus filhos se encontravam, seus olhos se abrem rapidamente e em uma velocidade espantosa a jovem mãe se levanta da cama e corre em disparada na direção do berçário, na sua mente apenas coisas ruins apareciam nas possíveis causas para aquele berro, entre elas a possibilidade de Comensais da Morte terem invadido a casa e surpreendido James.

Sua respiração saia entrecortada, seu coração disparado auxiliava seu corpo a ir mais rápido.

Ao cruzar o limiar da porta e enxergar as paredes na cor azul claro que o casal havia escolhido para cômodo junto aos pomos de ouros e voavam lentamente por elas, seus olhos começaram a devorar o cômodo, buscando a possível causa do urro que havia escutado.

"Bem ali, correndo como uma galinha tonta estava o seu marido, parecia que ele estava tentando fazer um buraco no tapete creme do cômodo." - Ela solta um suspiro de alivio, porém o mesmo foi muito cedo.

A ruiva enxergar que nos braços do moreno se encontrava seu filho mais novo Lugh, o mais preocupante era que seu corpo estava cheio de bolinhas verdes, seu rosto estava verde com marcas estranhas e de seu pequenino corpo apenas baixas lamurias poderiam ser ouvidas, enquanto isso Harry estava bem, chorando muito, parecia que gritaria seus pulmões para fora do corpo, mas de forma externa ele estava com uma boa aparência.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou em pânico.

- Eu não sei! – James gritou – Apenas quando cheguei aqui Harry estava chorando e Lugh estava assim.

- Vamos... Nós temos que levá-lo ao St. Mungus- Disse Lily, já recolhendo Harry de seu berço e correndo para a conexão flu.

Assim que James pisou no Hospital os olhos da medibruxa que estava na recepção conversando com Lily Potter se arregalaram, ela imediatamente apertou um botão em sua mesa e sua voz ecoou pelo o local:

- Dragon pox, paciente um bebê entre três e seis meses.

James rapidamente alcançou a pálida mulher, levantando e colocando seu filho mais novo no balcão. Ela parecia ficar mais pálida ao enxergar a criança de mais perto.

- Repito... Dragon pox, paciente um bebê entre três e seis meses.

Em pouco tempo cerca de cinco bruxos apareceram e arrancaram o ruivinho dos braços de seu pai, sumindo com a criança após entrarem em um elevador. A mãe desesperada fala:

- Meu outro filho, Harry não está apresentando os sintomas, contudo eles entraram em contato um com outro... – Diz a ruiva segurando a criança morena mais perto de si, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

A pobre mulher volta seu corpo para Lily e seus olhos castanhos se encontram com os incríveis olhos cor da maldição da morte do bebê moreno, ela o encara por alguns segundo e então começa a fazer intricados movimentos com sua varinha na direção do moreninho.

Cerca de cinco minutos após o diagnóstico ter sido feito uma luz branca parece cercar o pequeno garoto e com isso a bruxa solta um suspiro de alívio.

- Ele está bem. Encontrei um resquício de magia em seu corpo, mas parece ser ela que curou ou evitou que ele contraísse a doença.

Os Potters suspiram aliviados.

- Magia acidental doutora? – James pergunta, parecendo muito satisfeito pelos feitos de seu filho.

- Sim. – Ela murmura. – Contudo, a magia não é dele, é semelhante a sua, porém não é a mesma.

Os rostos dos pais devem ter mostrado a confusão que se passou em suas mentes.

- Acredito que a criança ruiva é seu irmão, correto? – Eles acenam suas cabeças em confirmação. - Irmãos gêmeos? – Novamente eles confirmam. – Bem... Parece que seu outro filho ajudou seu irmão, contudo usou muito de sua magia e acabou não tendo forças para combater a doença, terminando assim contraindo a Dragon Pox.

O silêncio permeou o local enquanto os Potters pareciam raciocinar sobre a nova informação que haviam recebido, este silêncio durou até que o pequeno Harry começou a se mexer procurando um dos seios de Lily, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha a jovem mãe rapidamente começou a alimentar seu filho mais velho.

- Vocês podem aguarda ali. – Ela indica um local da sala que possuía algumas poltronas e dois sofás de quatro lugares, com uma mesa no centro, algumas revistas na mesma e uma pequena planta perto da janela. – Espero que ambos pensem em como eles poderiam ter entrado em contato com a doença, precisamos saber se existe a necessidade de procurar e começar a eliminação do agente que está contaminado, antes que outras pessoas contraiam a Dragon Pox.

O casal desnorteado se volta para o local indicado pela bruxa, andando lentamente já buscando em suas memórias o momento em que isso possa ter acontecido.

Minutos em um silêncio sufocante que mais pareciam horas se passara sem que o casal fizesse qualquer movimento ou som, o silêncio foi quebrado por James que exclamou:

- Não pode ser...

Lily assustada com o barulho repentino feito pelo marido perguntou:

- O que não pode ser James? – Ela estreita se olhos, os mesmos ganham um brilho perigoso, naquele instante James temeu por sua vida.

- Bem... – Ele começou de forma cautelosa. – Lembra-se do dia que os meninos estavam brincando no quintal e de repente Harry começou a chorar? – Ele a questiona.

- Sim, você me disse que eles haviam visto um lagarto morto... O que tem isso? – Ela virou seu corpo para encarar o marido.

- E se isso não foi um lagarto... – Ele murmura com medo da reação de Lily.

- James Charlus Potter. – Lily murmura com raiva, ela teria gritado se Harry não estivesse dormindo. - Como você pode confundir um dragão com um lagarto comum?

James naquele momento temia por sua vida uma segunda vez na mesma noite, acreditando que poderia acabar sendo morto por sua própria esposa o Marauder começou a implorar para qualquer divindade que estivesse ouvindo que o salvasse.

Sua salvação veio na forma de uma pequena senhora, seu corpo estava curvado pelo tempo, sua pele era bem enrugada e seus cabelos eram muito brancos.

- James e Lily Potter? – Com uma voz calma, livre de qualquer sentimento a senhora dirige a palavra a eles.

- Sim. – Ambos respondem ao mesmo tempo, já se levantando de seus lugares.

Os olhos cinza chumbo da senhora se focam no casal, seu olhar parecia que aço frio estivesse cortando suas espinhas, naquele instante eles perceberam que aquela senhora era poderosa, não importasse quem ela fosse.

Aqueles olhos assustadores os julgam de cima a baixo desdenhosos do que veem. Como se o veredito fosse que eles eram incapazes como pais.

- Vocês podem vê-lo. Ele foi transferido para o quarto sete no terceiro andar. – Sem dizer qualquer outra coisa, sem informar o estado de Lugh a senhora simplesmente se vira indo na direção contrária da indicada.

Os pais ansiosos praticamente voaram por todo o hospital, buscando assim o local indicado pela estranha bruxa.

No terceiro andar uma atmosfera fria foi sentida por todos, Harry que até aquele momento estava quieto se mexeu nos braços de Lily e solto um pequeno lamento e se enterrou nos braços de sua mãe. Já os adultos engoliram em seco, nervosos com o que poderiam encontrar no quarto sete.

Tomando toda a coragem restante em seus corpos eles cruzaram o limiar da porta entrando no quarto estéril a única coisa que se destacava na brancura do local eram os cabelos vermelhos arrepiados de seu filho que naquele momento se encontrava imóvel em cima de uma cama.

Algo estava errado suas mentes pensavam, não havia pessoas ao redor, a atmosfera era sombria e o corpinho de seu pequeno Sol parecia completamente frio e imóvel.

"Não!" – Era a única coisa que passava pela mente dos Potter, mas um traiçoeiro "e se?" sempre voltava com força total, afinal Dragon Pox era tão terrível que incríveis e poderosos magos adultos pereceram por causa dela.

Eles cruzaram a sala rapidamente, procurando por qualquer indicação de movimento do filho deles. Os segundos se passavam e nada acontecia, a tristeza começava a dominar os corações do casal.

- MAH! – De repente eles escutam algo, piscando eles encaram o par de olhos mais incríveis do mundo, um olho vermelho como sangue e um dourado como o Sol os encaram, Lugh levanta seus bracinhos solicitando que fosse pego, enquanto um biquinho muito fofo se fazia presente em seus lábios, já que ambos estavam tão surpresos que não fizeram nenhum movimento para segurá-lo.

Seu pequeno ruivinho estava bem. E com essa resolução eles finalmente poderiam relaxar.

- Eu estou dizendo James... É tudo culpa sua. – Lily levemente irritada e aliviada informa ao marido.

- Como a culpa é minha? – Ele a questiona.

- Lugh nasceu sem nunca imaginarmos, sem nunca ter sido capturado nas digitalizações, ele encontrou e mexeu com um dragão sem pensarmos que ele era um e agora nos dá um baita de um susto, sem contar que finalmente ele falou algo. – Ela lista. – É tudo culpa sua e dos seus genes de brincalhão. – Ela diz divertida, um brilho de alegria se fazia presente nos belos olhos verdes da mulher.

- Isso! – Ele grita. – Temos um novo Marauder! – Enquanto James fazia uma dança ridícula da vitória, sua esposa e filhos riam do homem.

###

- Fala Papai! Pa...Pai! – James falava para seu filho mais novo enquanto ambos estavam sentados no tapete marrom escuro da sala de estar dos Potters, os olhos deles não se desviavam castanhos de James nos coloridos de Lugh.

Lily sentada em uma confortável poltrona apenas revira seus olhos e volta a ler seu livro sobre Wards.

"Isso já estava ficando ridículo. James estava a dias tentando fazer Lugh falar novamente após o susto no hospital, contudo a criança parecia se recusar a dizer qualquer coisa para grande frustração do moreno."

- Papa! – Ela ouve. – "Porém se ela levantar seus olhos das páginas desgastadas e amarelas ela veria Harry rindo e brincando com sua bola que muda de cor cada vez que ela sofre um impacto ou engatinhado perseguindo Sirius em sua forma animaga, seu filho mais velho havia aprendido essa palavra a partir do momento que James tentou fazer Lugh a falá-la e agora a repetia incessantemente a cada três minutos ou assim.".

James encarava seu filho mais novo, seus olhos castanhos se concentrando nos olhos vermelho e dourado do ruivinho como se querendo controlá-lo, então para sua surpresa o pequeno abre sua boquinha e grita:

- Sevus! Sevus! – Levantando seus bracinhos implorando com seus grandes olhos brilhantes para que Severus que havia acabado de passa pela porta o pegasse no colo.

Nesse instante varias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo na casa dos Potters, James caiu para trás, chocado de mais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, Sirius parou de correr, assim Harry o alcançou e puxou seu rabo levando-o a uivar de dor.

Severus levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de questionamento enquanto recolhia o ruivinho do chão, já os dois ruivos do local começaram a gargalhar loucamente com a situação.

"Sim... Meu pequeno Marauder." – Pensou Lily com carinho, enquanto observava seu filho mais novo bater palmas e gargalhar no colo de seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que, seus olhos desiguais brilhavam ao examinar as diversas reações que tinha causado.

James se recuperou rapidamente.

- Lugh! Diga Papai... – ele implorou.

- Sevus... – O ruivinho disse enquanto balançava sua cabecinha de um lado para o outro em um claro sinal de negação ao pedido de seu pai, ainda gargalhando louca mente de forma muito fofa ao ver seu pai quase chorando.

"Sim... Com certeza um Marauder." – Lily decide.

###

James e Lily Potter estavam confusos, no momento eles estavam na ala hospitalar durante um exame que Poppy havia solicitado em fazer nos gêmeos já que a senhora os conhecia dês de que eles tinham onze anos o jovem casal aceitou, porém assim que chegaram na enfermaria de Hogwarts usando o flu do local eles encontraram os Longbottom.

Após jogar alguma conversa principalmente voltada em histórias de "guerra" sobre as confusões em que se meteram após terem filhos, quando Minerva entrou no local ela estava um pouco descabela e arfante, os quatro jovens olharam para ela de forma inquisitória, curiosos do motivo da sua antiga professora estar no estado que ela esta.

Contudo eles tiveram que espera alguns momentos antes que a severa professora de transfiguração de Hogwarts se julgava novamente em forma para falar de forma clara.

- Ainda bem que vocês estão aqui. Albus pediu para informá-los que antes de sair do castelo, que ele gostaria de falar com vocês, todos juntos. – Ela diz de forma plana, sem uma única emoção aparecendo em seu tom de voz ou rosto.

Enquanto os adultos estavam conversando Lugh estava chateado. Seu irmão havia claramente se afastado dele indo em direção do menino gordinho que as outras duas pessoas grandes haviam deixado no chão para brincar com eles. Quando o ruivinho ficou mais perto querendo se juntar a brincadeira foi excluído pelos morenos simplesmente se afastaram do local na qual estavam.

Seu fofo rostinho recebeu um leve tom avermelhado e seus magníficos olhos ganharam um brilho malicioso. Sem que ninguém percebesse o armário de poções da enfermaria teve suas portas de vidro abertas e quando os morenos continuaram a fugir do ruivo ele acabaram esbarrando no armário, movimento perfeito, pois nesse mesmo instante a magia do terceiro agiu atirando alguns frascos em cima dos outros dois meninos.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido, em um momento os adultos estavam conversando e no outros gritos e choros criaram uma cacofonia horrível no cômodo chamando imediatamente a atenção dos adultos no local.

O desespero estava em todo o lugar enquanto Poppy limpava todos os residos de poções das crianças e lançava magias de diagnóstico nos dois.

Minerva, porém decidiu entreter o filho mais novo dos Potters se transformando em sua forma animaga, porém ela não esperava o que veio a acontecer.

Assim que Lugh viu a pessoa grande se transformando em um gato igual ao Padfoot e seu papai ele queria fazer o mesmo, seu desejo foi tão forte que sua magia agiu, no entanto, o pequeno Marauder ainda não possui magia suficiente em seu núcleo para se transformar completamente em um animal, sendo assim ele recebeu características muito interessantes.

Duas orelhas vermelhas apareceram em sua cabeça, elas possuíam algumas listras negras, seus dentes se tornaram mais afiados e suas unhas negras e afiadas como garras, seus alunos se tornaram mais estreitos por causa da luminosidade do ambiente e por fim uma longa e fina cauda vermelha com várias listras negras.

Meow! – O pequeno gritou.

Todos olharam e ficaram espantados com o que Lugh havia feito. Já a criança não estava se importando muito com a situação, naquele momento sua calda balançou aparecendo apenas em uma pequena porção de sua visão periférica e foi o suficiente para o menino tigre persegui-la.

Minerva voltou ao normal e tentou lançar o feitiço que obriga um animago a voltar a sua forma humana, mas isso não ocorreu. Preocupada ele solicita a Poppy:

- Poppy você pode lançar um feitiço de diagnóstico no senhor Potter? Parece que eu não consigo altera sua forma. – Mesmo tentando parecer calma, não adiantou os pais do menino começaram a se desesperar.

A enfermeira solta um longo suspiro.

- Não importa o que aconteceu os Potters sempre me dão trabalho. – Ela reclamava, assim que os resultados do feitiço retornaram a medibruxa informou a todos. – Ele está bem, em algum momento irá se desgastar.

Mais calmos após saberem que todas as crianças estavam bem os dois casais saíram da enfermaria junto com Minerva e as pequenas crianças indo na direção do escritório do diretor de Hogwarts.

Após uma longa caminhada todos se encontram na frente da gárgula que guardava a entrada para o escritório do diretor da escola.

Mineva se afasta do grupo e diz claramente a senha:

- Blood Pops. – Os adultos fazem uma cara de nojo para o doce.

A gárgula pula para o lado liberando assim a vista da escada em espiral, após todos subirem as escadas Minerva bate na porta pesada e enegrecida de madeira.

- Vocês podem entrar. – A voz de Albus Dumbledore permeia o corredor.

Todos entram rapidamente, enquanto Minerva se senta em uma cadeira de madeira com aparência rústica, o casal Potter se senta em uma namoradeira de cor laranja e os Logbottom se sentam em uma namoradeira de cor verde florescente.

Em um primeiro momento Albus encara o menino meio tigre, seus olhos piscam lentamente e como se fosse uma coisa rotineira o velho passa para a situação atual, sem nunca comentar sobre o assunto, embora os ocupantes pudessem ver um brilho divertido em seus olhos azuis.

- Então Albus por que você nos chamou? – Alice Longbottom questiona o diretor.

Albus suspira e com grande pesar começa a explicar aos envolvidos a profecia, as suas suspeitas sobre eles serem alvos de Voldemort .

Enquanto as pessoas grandes estavam conversando com a pessoa grande como muito cabelo no rosto Lugh explorava o local, seu gêmeo e o menino gordinho estavam no colo de suas mães e para o ruivinho isso era perfeito.

A pequena criança começou a olhar, tocar e provar tudo que conseguia pegar com suas pequenas mãozinhas. Sua magia aprecia muito feliz em explorar, pois mesmo com a sua transformação parcial ela se expande tocando e analisando os objetos ao redor, contudo a diversão de Lugh é finalizada por Albus retirar a criança de perto de sua escrivaninha levitando-o para o braço de seu pai.

Emburrado com um biquico fofinho o menino encara a pessoa grande que estragou seus planos e percebe que ele parecia fascinado com um porte cheio de bolinhas verdes, com um brilho de satisfação em seus brilhantes olhos o pequeno comanda sua magia para as bolinhas e um leve brilho dourado aparece ao redor delas, para depois desaparecer sem se quer um único adulto presente perceber ou mesmo notar a alegria estampada no rosto do ruivo.

###

Albus Dumbledore era um homem ocupado. Após um ter um longo dia onde teve que resolver diversos assuntos escolares, outros tantos com o conselho dos governadores o ancião também teve um longa e difícil noite, a mesma foi cheia de gritos, surpresas e pavor por parte dos casais que ele havia informado que os mesmos deveriam se esconder, pois uma profecia havia sido feita e que agora Voldemort estaria atrás da vida dês seus filhos.

O velho cansado se recostou em sua confortável poltrona laranja com bolinhas roxas florescentes, um longo suspiro é solto só de o mago pensar em seus preciosos alunos em risco de vida, porém um sorriso aparece em seu rosto ao lembrar-se das peripécias que o pequeno bebê tigre causou naquela noite.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxado após um longo dia Albus se ajeito novamente em sua poltrona e recuperou do pote em cima de sua mesa um de seus deliciosos doces trouxas, eram pequenas esferas verdes com sabor de limão, após analisá-lo por alguns instantes, o mago coloca o inocente doce em sua boca.

Imediatamente o homem cuspiu o doce, seu rosto possuía uma carranca, enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus olhos por causa do gosto horrível que dominava sua boca.

"O que era aquele gosto horrível?" - Ele pensava.

Durante a noite toda, o maior bruxo da história procurou todas as formas possíveis para tirar aquele gosto de grama misturado com terra molhada, limão e algo parecido com excremento que atacavam suas papilas gustativas. Sem sorte nisso devo acrescentar.

Bem... Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore não terá uma boa noite de sono e com os problemas que existiam para serem resolvidos no dia seguinte farão dele um homem muito infeliz.


	3. Capítulo 2: Samhain

**Sinopse:** Lily e James Potter tiveram gêmeos, cada um recebeu uma profecia. O mais velho será aquele que terá o poder de derrotar o atual Lorde das Trevas e o mais novo será aquele que escolherá o destino de todos. Suas histórias estão entrelaçadas, assim como seus nascimentos, contudo esta história é sobre Lugh Helianthus Potter o Lorde Cinza/The Lord Grey.

Peço que aqueles que tenham lido essa história, tendo gostado ou não mandem seus reviews explicando seus motivos, estou aberta a ideias, a dicas e qualquer coisa que poderá me ajudar a criar uma história divertida e interessante para mim e para todos aqueles que a lerem a partir deste momento.

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar este nova capítulo, contudo o fim de ano foi bem corrido para mim.

Agradeço a todos que leram a minha fic, a todos que a colocaram em seus favoritos e/ou comentaram.

**Notas:**

1) Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem a J. , apenas Lugh pertence a mim.

2) Aviso de linguagens forte e de possíveis cenas fortes, como por exemplo, abuso, estupro, tortura, morte, canibalismo, sexo explícito podendo ser entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ou não. Para aqueles que não conseguem aguentar qualquer um dos exemplos citados a cima, por favor, evite ler esta fanfiction. Com relação a comentários referentes as cenas citadas, aceito apenas comentários construtivos e/ou educados sobre o mesmo, afinal o leitor foi avisado.

3) Essa história não possui como objetivo gerar lucro ou renda para mim, apenas satisfação ao escrevê-la e ao ler os seus comentários.

4) Peço desculpas para qualquer erro de português, tentarei minimizá-los ao máximo, contudo nossa língua é complexa e eventualmente erros poderão passar desapercebidos por mim, principalmente por não possuir um beta.

5) Caso goste dessa fanfiction, por favor, deixe seu comentário, isso ajuda muito o autor em perceber como a história está sendo aceita, pode também resolver erros de enredos não percebidos, erros ortográficos ou gerar ideias para serem incrementadas a esta historia ou até mesmo para a criação de uma outra história.

**Samhain**

"Samhain (Hallowe'en) era o Ano-novo celta e é celebrado como tal pela maioria das bruxas.".

"Na festa de Samhain (Hallowe'en) começamos o Ano-novo. Terminamos no início e começamos no fim. É o Festival do Retorno da Morte: os portões da vida e da morte e aqueles entre os mundos se abrem. Os vivos podem encontrar os mortos e os ainda não nascidos, para trocar amor e informação. As feiticeiras não "chamam de volta" os mortos. Elas são contra isso. Os mortos não estão e não deveriam estar à nossa disposição, pois a morte envolve vários estágios, processos, tanto purificação e reequilíbrio espiritual, como descanso e profunda comunhão com a fonte de toda a vida. Pode haver estágios de aprendizado e preparação para a nova vida, a nova encarnação. Nesta noite da morte do ano, porém, as feiticeiras abrem um espaço (psíquico) pelo retorno de Entes Queridos, se assim o desejarem e puderem.".

"A Deusa transforma-se na Velha, Velha Sábia, em Samhain. Ela traz conhecimentos que talvez sejam amargos a princípio, mas que conduzem à sabedoria. O Deus é o Rei da Morte, guiando através dos dias escuros no inverno.".

"O ano velho se dissolve, se fragmenta, no Samhain, e o resultado é o colapso de todas as fronteiras, incluindo aquelas entre a vida e a morte. É portanto mais fácil do que usualmente perceber a presença psíquica dos que já morreram, mas ainda estão conectados conosco, ainda cuidam de nós. Esta é uma das razões para os eventos fantasmagóricos em Hallowe'en. Os vivos, os mortos e os ainda por nascer podem encontrar-se em espírito nesta noite, comunicando-se e trocando informações. Também os espíritos naturais caminham entre nós, tanto os bondosos quanto os travessos.".

"Por isso, Samhain é a melhor noite do ano para atos clarividentes e vaticínios. Dizem que algumas das visões e mensagens psíquicas são enviadas pelos Amados Mortos, isto é, por amigos queridos ou membros da família com os quais possuímos elos de afeto. Outras (visões e mensagens) talvez sejam um presente direto da Deusa. Tudo o que surge deve ser levado a sério.".

"Nós ainda buscamos mensagens em Samhain com a mesma urgência pessoal, apesar de nem sempre com os mesmos imperativos econômicos ou físicos. Hoje, como no passado, a Deusa ou Velha Sábia e o Deus ou Rei das Sombras são os guias através do reino da morte e da incerteza da mais misteriosa estação. O Deus é o Rei da Noite, a Velha Sábia traz à Samhain a dádiva da Sapiência, que pode ser doce ou amarga, de acordo com nossas circunstâncias e desejos. Por isso precisamos considerar a morte como um aspecto de nossas vidas. Talvez algum antigo plano ou aspiração deva morrer agora.".

"_A roda vital precisa girar,"_

"_pois a morte é a preparação do renascimento,"_

"_enquanto a noite abriga as sementes de luz,"_

"_nos encontraremos e saberemos, lembrando, e"_

"_amaremos outra vez."_

Fragmentos retirados do livro "A Bruxa Solitária" escrito por Rae Beth.

**Capítulo 2: Samhain**

**03/09/1981**

Selene estava exausta, suada e na dor, mas tudo valeu a pena para este momento mágico. Ali em seus braços estava sua menininha, sua Luna.

Ela era linda assim como a jovem mãe previu. Um rostinho gordinho, com um nariz de botão e lábios pequeninos e róseos. De sua cabeça tufos de cabelos loiros platinados já se faziam presente, dando um ar angelical para o bebê recém-nascido, contudo a coisa mais bela no pequenino ser em seus braços era seus olhos, grandes olhos azuis celestes como o de sua mãe, emoldurados por cílios longos e fartos da mesma cor de suas madeixas.

- Seu nome será Luna. – Selene diz extasiada.

**31/10/1981**

As crianças corriam felizes pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo, todas vestidas de diferentes seres mágicos batendo nas portas buscando receber vários e deliciosos doces. Os adultos que abriam suas portas encontravam diversos rostinhos pintados ou não com grandes olhos de filhotes em diferentes fantasias, como o pequenino vampiro ou a "terrível" abóbora.

Porém essas são apenas as celebrações trouxas, há, no entanto os bruxos e bruxas que ali viviam e que se preparavam para celebrar o fim de mais um ano e o começo de um novo, buscavam se encontrar com seus ancestrais a fim de mostrar respeito as suas raízes, trocar conhecimentos e o mais importante, acabar com a saudade que se encontra em seus corações.

É nessa noite que filhos se encontram com seus pais, netos conhecem aqueles que já partiram, mas que ouviram várias histórias sobre. Samhain é um dia de reflexão, de comunhão com a Magia e de aprendizado.

Contudo neste especifico Samhain no dia 31/10/1981 algo ruim estaria para acontecer.

Uma figura alta coberta pela escuridão escorrega pelas sombras indo na direção de uma bela casa de madeira branca, uma casa que os pequeninos nem ao mesmo olhavam para em busca de mais guloseimas, uma casa que estava sob o Fidelius Charm.

Um sorriso predatório se faz presente no rosto ainda escondido da pessoa, apenas seus brancos e brilhantes dentes podiam ser vistos por causa da pouca luz do ambiente que era refletida por eles.

Ao chegar nos limites da propriedade a figura levanta uma varinha na direção da casa e começa a realizar vários movimentos intricados e um cântico de uma língua estranha . Após um tempo uma cúpula de cor lilás com um intricado padrão em ouro aparece ao redor da casa, um brilho de triunfo aparece nos olhos vermelhos, da varinha saem duas luzes na direção da cúpula, ao atingir a cúpula ela os absorve, contudo sua cor se torna mais escura quase púrpura.

Após modificar as alas, para impedir que qualquer um que não seja ele aparatar ou utilizar uma chave de portal Voldemort começa a caminhar na direção da pequena casa de campo.

Ao adentrar no que parecia a sala de estar o mago das trevas observa James Potter brincando com a criança ruiva e Lily Potter com a criança morena dormindo em seus braços, porém sua entrada cria um alerta nas alas que ele não havia percebido durante sua "atualização" das mesmas.

Imediatamente os adultos encaram a criatura meio homem meio cobra e em seus rostos o pavor e o medo tomam lugar da alegria que estava ali a momentos atrás, essa mudança faz com que o homem cobra fique muito satisfeito.

- Lily, leve os meninos e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso... – James grita, sua esposa rapidamente pega Lugh de seus braços e corre para o segundo andar. – Você não irá pegá-los! – O homem grita. – Estupefaça!

Voldemort apenas desvia no feitiço vermelho e rindo grita:

- Avada Kedavra! – A luz verde esmeralda da mesma cor que a cor dos olhos de seu filho mais velho e sua bela esposa foi a última coisa que James Potter viu em vida.

Satisfeito com sigo mesmo o Lorde das Trevas passa por cima do corpo do auror caído, subindo rapidamente pelas escadas. O poderoso mago podia sentir sua magia reagindo com a magia do ambiente elevada por ser Samhain. Sua magia reagindo a magia da própria mãe foi o suficiente para deixá-lo em um estado de transe, muito parecido com o de pessoas que usaram drogas, nada podia detê-lo, nada podia vencê-lo, com isso em mente Voldemort alcança o berçário, onde uma desesperada ruiva não sabia o que fazer já que as alas a impediam de aparatar ou de usar as chaves de portal de emergência que ela e James haviam criado para esse momento.

- Você não pode levá-los! – Ela grita em pânico, colocando seu corpo na frente de seus bebês, como um escudo.

Harry assustado com toda a gritaria começa a soluçar, confuso com a situação. Já Lugh estava completamente parado olhando para o lado ignorando completamente a situação, a criança estava fascinada pelo fluxo de magia que parecia rodar pelo quarto, a própria magia parecia estar esperando alguma coisa e com isso seu fluxo era cada vez maior no local, parecia que ela estava se acumulando no cômodo, elevando a tensão no ambiente e influenciando as emoções de todos ali presentes.

- Saia da minha frente mulher. – A figura sinistra do poderoso mago ordena.

- Meus filhos não, por favor, não os meus filhos – A jovem ruiva implora.

- Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se, agora... – Voldemort fala, levantando sua varinha na direção do berço na qual as crianças estavam e por consequência na direção de Lily.

- Meus filhos não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar deles... – ela implora, seus grande olhos mostrando seu pânico, seu desespero, enquanto sua magia responde aos seus sentimentos, se acumulando em seu corpo, esperando o momento na qual a ruiva mais precisará dela. - Meus filhos não... Por favor... Tenha piedade... – Ela continua, enquanto soluçava.

O brilho de felicidade brilha mais fortes nos orbes rubis ao ver toda a dor que ele estava causando aquela mulher, com um sorriso de triunfo o mago envia a maldição da morte em sua direção, fazendo com que o corpo sem vida da jovem mãe, caia no chão. Seus orbes brilhantes da cor da própria maldição que tirou sua vida, agora mortos permanecem encarando o teto do cômodo, uma única lágrima pode ser vista escorrendo pelo rosto bonito e permanece ali até que a mesma evapore.

Contudo outra coisa aconteceu naquele momento que fará com que as rodas do destino começassem a se mover. No momento em que a alma de Lily Potter é retirada de seu corpo pela maldição verde, sua magia entra em vigor aceitando a troca feita, a vida dela pela a de seus filhos.

Sem saber do que havia acontecido o homem novamente levanta sua varinha e lança a maldição da morte na direção das crianças, a magia do ambiente responde a isso criando uma redoma de magia dourada ao redor do berço, nenhum de seus filhos quebraria uma promessa feita em seu nome sem uma punição adequada. A magia verde bate na barreira e é enviada na direção do lorde das trevas, surpreso com o que havia acontecido o mago não conseguiu desviar da mesma. Assim que a maldição encostou em seu corpo, o mesmo se transformou em pó, a pior dor que ele já sentiu se fez presente em sua alma ao ser separada de seu corpo, fraco e com dor o espírito do lorde das trevas foge, sem perceber uma pequena parte de si que foi deixada para trás se ancorando na peculiar cicatriz em forma de raio deixada na pequena criança morena.

A última coisa que Lugh viu a desmaiar foi a mesma luz que matou sua mãe indo na direção de seu irmão e com pavor por ele o menino lança sua magia, buscando capturar aquela luz, sua magia, porém entrou em contato com a cúpula de ouro e com a magia verde e ao voltar para o seu corpo a guerra entre elas fez com que o pequeno bebê desmaiasse, sem perceber que todo seu corpo foi engolfado por chamas, chamas negras e brancas.

###

Em uma casa com um formato estranho a bela vidente Selene cantava uma música de ninar para sua filha nascida a um pouco mais de um mês.

"_E então, o menino adormeceu"  
>"E das cinzas que o fogo engolfou uma a uma"<br>"Vários perfis queridos apareceram"  
>"E milhares de sonhos desceram à Terra"<em>

_"Na noite em que os olhos prateados brilharem,"_  
><em>"será você quem nascerá"<em>  
><em>"Não importa quantos anos se passem,"<em>  
><em>"devolva-os à Terra"<em>

A loira parecia maravilhada com a beleza de seu pequeno anjo, com os olhos brilhando de paixão e orgulho a jovem mãe, com um belo sorriso em seu rosto continua a cantar para sua Luna.

"_Eu continuarei orando"  
>" "Por favor, ame esta criança" "<br>"E beije estas mãos que você segura"_

_"E então, o menino adormeceu"_  
><em>"E das cinzas que o fogo engolfou uma a uma"<em>  
><em>"Vários perfis queridos apareceram"<em>  
><em>"E milhares de sonhos desceram à Terra"<em>

_"Na noite em que os olhos prateados brilharem,"_  
><em>"será você quem nascerá"<em>  
><em>"Não importa quantos anos se passem,"<em>  
><em>"devolva-os à Terra"<em>

Enquanto cantava, lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto de Selene, seu grande olhos azuis mostravam toda a triste e dor que ela sentia no momento em que descobriu o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto via sua menina dormir tranquilamente em seu berço, em sua mente a jovem vidente assistia a morte do casal Potter, a destruição parcial do Lorde das trevas e o nascimento de uma terceira força... O nascimento de seu senhor, o Lorde Cinza.

"_Eu continuarei orando"  
>" "Por favor, ame esta criança" "<br>"E beije estas mãos que você segura"_

_"Eu continuarei orando"_  
><em>" "Por favor, ame esta criança" "<em>  
><em>"E beije estas mãos que você segura"<em>

**Notas: **

A música não é minha, na verdade ela é a tradução da música de Sanae Kobayashi de nome "Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo", a mesma é tocada no anime -Man.


End file.
